Forgiveness
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: With the secrets and lies all out in the open, Connor, Abby and Matt seek forgiveness from each other. Spoilers for series 5 to the end of episode 4. Threesome Abby/Matt/Connor


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: So, whilst I've written a number of Abby/Matt and Abby/Connor stories, I have struggled to put the three of them together, but finally I have a scenario I can work with for them! **

**This contains spoilers for series 5 up to the end of episode 4.**

**Comments feed the muses, but please remember this is smutty porn and a threesome. If that offends then don't read and then leave a rude comment - waste of your time and my time really.**

* * *

><p>Abby, Matt and Connor all sat in silence; looking anywhere but at each other. They all had their reasons for the guilt that was eating them up inside, but now that the secrets were out they could begin to reconcile with themselves.<p>

Abby was the first to speak. She turned to Connor. "You do understand now why I copied that hard-drive and gave it to Matt?"

Connor nodded. "Was a good job you did really to be honest. We wouldn't be here now, since someone destroyed my original one." He glared at Matt, then broke into a smile to show he held no grudges. There was another awkward silence, during which Connor buried his face in his hands. Abby wasn't sure if he was crying or not, and moved over to sit beside him, stroking his back. He looked up at her through watery eyes.

"How can you even stand to be so close to me after what I've done?" Connor said.

"Because I can see that you genuinely believed what Burton was telling you. I think I'd have been taken in too if I didn't know the things Matt told me." Abby took his hand. "I just hate what we've become these last few weeks – the lies and the secrets."

"I'm sorry," Connor swallowed. "I've been an idiot, and some of the things I said to you were unacceptable. You were right to doubt me and I should listen to you in future."

"For what it's worth," Matt said, speaking for the first time. "This wasn't about anyone doubting your abilities – in fact it was the complete opposite. The main concern was that Burton was manipulating you and using your skills and intelligence. Abby knows exactly what you're capable of, and that's why we were so worried about you."

"You have to understand, Connor, that I only did this for your own good. I spent hours wondering if it was the right thing to do and I feared it would destroy everything between us. A relationship without trust is..." Abby couldn't say any more. Her tears almost choked her, and Connor slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"The last thing I wanted to do was split you two up," Matt said. "But this was bigger than any of us."

"Am I forgiven?" Abby whispered.

Connor pulled her into a kiss, his mouth moving hard against hers and swallowing her sigh. Her tongue pushed his lips apart, asking for permission to enter his mouth and then their tongues danced together. It was like their first proper kiss, full of anticipation and longing, and the butterflies in Abby's stomach felt like a flock of a thousand. They finally parted and the looks they exchanged spoke volumes. They were going to be OK.

"Am I forgiven too?" Matt laughed.

"Of course, but if you think I'm going to kiss you then you're sadly mistaken!" Connor laughed back. The tension was broken and something else hung in the air that no-one could define. For some reason, Abby grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him closer to her and Connor, and then she leaned into him and kissed him. As their lips met, there was a surge of electricity and Abby realised just what it was that was suddenly existing between them. She kissed Matt with the same passion that she had just kissed Connor with, and after an initial resistance Matt began to return the kiss.

When they parted, the three all looked at each other. "What does this mean?" Connor finally asked.

"I don't know," Abby replied. "I just..." she took a deep breath and moved to straddle Connor's lap, facing him. She moved her hands to unfasten his jeans and then smiled down at him. "It's been a while eh?"

Connor nodded. "Too long." His hands rested on the curve of her hips as she rocked against him; his arousal evident and pressed into her groin. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Burton to control him in such a way that he'd pushed Abby aside. Part of him wondered if that was the first time Abby and Matt had kissed; he wouldn't blame her if she'd sought comfort in another man's arms the way he'd neglected her recently and Matt and Abby did seem pretty close these last few weeks. He tried to push the thought aside; it didn't matter now. Abby was here, she had forgiven him and she had that look in her eyes that told him she wanted him in every sense of the word.

Hands trembling, he tried to unfasten the button on her jeans. In the periphery of his vision, he could see Matt watching. Abby seemed oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone and her hand was sliding inside his boxers to stroke his growing cock. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about doing this in front of someone else; but he was getting to point where he didn't care and he began to focus purely on what Abby was doing to him.

Abby felt her heart begin to pound hard. She'd missed the physical side of their relationship more than she had realised. The familiar feel of Connor's cock in her hand made her tears begin to fall again. To think she'd almost lost him! She expected to feel Connor's hand on her face wiping her tears away, but the hand that did so was not his. Matt was behind her, breathing hard and stroking her shoulder with one hand whilst he tenderly wiped her cheek with the other. The warmth of his breath against her neck made her tingle and she turned to smile at him, letting him know that she wanted more.

Matt's hands toyed with the hem of Abby's t-shirts, and then somehow he and Connor both pulled them over her head. Matt unfastened her bra and pulled it away from her body, casting it to the floor and then grasping both her breasts as he began to kiss the nape of her neck with light butterfly like kisses. Abby sighed and leaned into him, feeling his erection pressed against her back. The reality of this situation suddenly dawned on her – she was on the verge of having sex with both Connor and Matt, and whilst that was an extremely pleasant thought she had to be practical. Matt's office was not the most romantic of places to be in, and anyone could walk in on them at any time.

"We shouldn't..." she gasped.

"It's OK," Matt breathed. "Door's locked electronically."

It was almost as if that was a cue for things to move forward rapidly. Connor pulled his own t-shirt off and threw it to the floor beside Abby's. He wriggled himself out of his jeans and boxers and grinned up at Abby, watching her lick her lips as she drank in the sight of his nakedness. It always amused him to see her reaction when he was naked as he'd never really considered himself to be attractive, but Abby seemed to think he was and that was enough. Abby was also pulling her jeans and underwear off, and Matt was following suit. Soon, all of their clothes were in a pile on the floor and the three were naked and extremely aroused.

Abby moved first, kneeling on the floor in front of Connor and taking his cock in her hand. Her tongue swirled over the tip, tasting him before she slid her lips around it. Connor whimpered and tangled his fingers into her hair. Abby had always known exactly how to get him to a point where he would be panting for more, and this time was no exception. She sucked him so hard her cheeks hollowed and he thought he was going to explode there and then, but he was not ready for this to be over yet.

Matt lay on the floor on his back and slid himself along until he was underneath Abby. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him, using his hands to part her sodden folds and thrust his tongue into her. She let out a loud gasp and then pressed herself into Matt's touch. His fingers slid inside her, massaging her and making a scissor motion inside, whilst his tongue flicked from her clit to the rosebud entrance to her ass. Her body jerked involuntarily as the first of what she hoped would be many orgasms swamped her.

Once her body had recovered, Abby stood up and straddled Connor again, positioning herself so that the tip of his cock teased at her slick entrance. She sank down onto him, gasping as he slid inside her easily and every nerve ending igniting a spark that set off a fire in her groin.

"Abby!" Connor breathed, thrusting his hips up as she ground down. They fitted together perfectly; two halves of a whole, and their union after so long apart felt like coming home from a long tiring journey.

Connor stretched his hands across from the curve of her hips to her inner thighs, pressing his thumbs against her clit at the point where they joined. They had found a rhythm and moved together, gasping and moaning their pleasure. Abby leaned back and Matt's arms were around her, pulling her into a kiss that took Abby's breath. She felt him caress every inch of her body, sliding slowly from her hip upwards towards her breasts. He cupped and squeezed them, teasing the hardened nipples between his fingers and thumbs whilst their tongues wrestled against each other's.

Abby glanced down at Connor. His eyes were half closed and his mouth slightly open; a sign that he was close to his climax. She pressed her hand against his chest and his eyes flicked open. A smile spread across his face; the love he had for Abby about to be expressed in the most primal of ways. The words spilled from his lips as his hips jerked and he released into her, and Abby breathed the words back to him as her body convulsed around him. They'd always found it hard to say "I love you" but in this moment it was the easiest and most natural thing to be saying.

They separated only when Connor was completely spent. He kissed Abby tenderly, then turned and nodded at Matt, as if giving his permission. Abby found herself suddenly very nervous. Connor was the only man she'd made love to in a long time and she knew him so well it was almost second nature. Being with another man was a strange and almost alien concept.

Matt stood for a moment drinking in the sight of Abby in front of him. She had a post-coital glow, and her body glistened with sweat; he believed it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Hey!" he whispered, a slight nervous hint in his voice. He grabbed Abby's leg and she wrapped it around his waist and then he lifted her and span around, laying her across the top of his desk and crushing her beneath his body.

He moved inside her with deep, determined strokes, drawing out a series of gasps and moans from both of them. Abby wrapped both her legs around him so that he entered her at a different angle and she let out a cry as the tip of his cock pressed against her womb. He laughed and then increased his pace, ensuring he found that same spot each time. Her third orgasm was her most intense yet; lights flickered in her eyes and her head felt light as wave after wave of pleasure shot the length of her spine. She waited for the warmth of Matt's release, but he with-drew. Disappointed, Abby felt her body go limp and she laid there breathing hard. She was vaguely aware of Connor and Matt next to her, they were whispering something to each other but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly, Connor was scooping her up into his arms and laughing. She looked at him questioningly but he was giving nothing away. She turned to Matt, hoping he would say something, but he just had the same grin on his face that Connor had. They were up to something. Connor carried her back to the chair that they had first had sex on and turned her to straddle him again, this time with her back to him. His hands caressed the cheeks of her ass and she knew what he was going to do. They'd only done this once before and it had been a pretty mind blowing experience. Connor pushed slowly into her, allowing her to get used to him before moving on. Abby bit down on her bottom lip, trying to relax as she opened up to take his entire length. Once there, Connor stilled himself and began to kiss Abby's shoulders.

Abby prepared herself for Connor's thrusts, but they didn't come. Instead, Matt stood between her legs, parting her thighs even wider. Abby realised at that moment what Connor and Matt had been whispering about and she almost came at the thought alone. Matt pushed inside her again and the three of them adjusted positions until it felt comfortable. Abby couldn't speak; having both Connor and Matt inside her was almost too much. When they began to move inside her, she screamed out; the stimulation intense and making her head spin. For a moment she wondered if they could feel each other as they were only separated by a thin membrane inside, and did that bother them? If it did, neither gave it away. After that, all coherent thoughts left her.

The air was filled with loud gasps and moans as they tangled together and moved as one heaving mass. Matt's mouth clamped over her breast and he sucked, licked and bit the nipple, whilst Connor kissed and nipped at her neck and earlobes. As a final wave washed over her, Abby felt her body go limp and her head spin. Matt gasped out her name, releasing into her with erratic thrusts and holding onto her tightly. Connor also let out a cry as he released and filled Abby before collapsing against her and sobbing.

Completely satiated, the three remained connected as one. Their breathing was heavy, their bodies slick with sweat and the air was filled with the musky scent of arousal and lust. It would be some minutes before any of them recovered enough to even contemplate breaking this union. A new understanding now existed between them- no more secrets or lies. There only remained one thing left to do to end this whole chapter... they had to stop Burton.


End file.
